1. Field
This disclosure relates to network communications, network device testing, network testing, and network traffic analysis.
2. Related Art
Networks such as the Internet carry a variety of data communicated using and through a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices, network media, network segments and network applications included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices and applications may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands. Such testing may also be performed on already deployed network devices, network segments and network applications.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network applications and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for analyzing the performance of networks, network applications and network devices by capturing, modifying, analyzing and/or sending network communications. The network testing systems may be used to evaluate how well a network device or network segment responds to lower layer anomalies, responds to upper layer anomalies, and handles streaming media and voice communications. Specifically, a network testing system may allow a user to choose to simulate one or multiple network users, one or multiple network devices, and one or multiple entities defined by the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to evaluate error recovery, to simulate real-world network traffic, to simulate real-world VoIP traffic, to assess conformance with SIP standards, and/or to assess conformance with network communications standards.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits, this is particularly so with regard to FIGS. 3, 4, and 5.